The Butterfly and the Dragon
by Bittersweet Heartache
Summary: Please let the gods grant mercy on your soul my beautiful daughter, please do not let them blame you for my sins.' The dark haired woman went to the first door on her left and placed the basket on the porch. Quickly conjuring 2 letters she walked away.
1. Chapter 1

She ran as fast as she could, casting her eyes behind her every few moments looking for an unseen assailant. Seeing nothing in the dark she sent a little prayer that her attacker wouldn't wake up. Thinking of him she cried silently running even faster ducking under branches and past trees praying not to trip. Then with one final burst of speed she came upon a modest middle class neighborhood filled with identical two story homes.

'Thank god!' Quickly casting love and illusion spells on the basket in her hands she set it down on the porch of the house closest to the woods. Looking into the basket for the last time she begged the Deities who watch after her to watch over her daughter and let her not know the sins of her Mother. The dark haired woman conjured two letters and placed them next to her sleeping child. She kissed her baby for the last time and placed a mask of indifference on her beautiful face, hoping her eyes didn't give herself away. She knocked loudly and quickly walked to the house across the street hiding behind a tree. She watched as a young curly haired woman opened the door and looked down.

"Peter! Quick call the police!" The woman quickly and carefully picked the baby up and held her to her chest turning around to face her husband with tears in her eyes, not noticing the letters left in the basket.

"What is it Darli-" He gasped as he saw what was in his wifes arms. It was a beautiful baby girl. The dark curls landed gracefully over her sleeping eyes. He felt the instant attraction to the child and gently kissed his wife on the head. "Darling, quick bring her inside before she freezes. I'll call the police." He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry love, we'll-" But that was all the young witch could hear, they had closed the door.

The young witch smiled and quickly began to work.

"Accio wand." She whispered and waited patiently for it to come to her. She didn't have to wait long.

She placed the wand to her temple and focused on her latest memory while slowly pulling out the wisps of silvery substance.

'I did it." she smiled to herself and quickly placed the memory in a un-breakable vile and placed it in her robes. Biting her lip and pointing her wand to her forehead she whispered 'Obliterate'" Wiping the memory of where she had placed her daughter and what the note had said. Looking left and right into the forest she quickly apparated to her home.

"Dragon... I know your waiting for me... come out, come out, where ever you are..." She heard the soft footsteps on her dragon and bit her lip hard when she felt his hot breath on her neck and his hand wrap too tight around her waist.

"Jane... What did you do with her?" His voice was raw with emotion. Pain, anger, worry...she knew them all well.

"That is none of your concern Alex. I did what it took to get her away from this place. You need to know no more." The hand around her waist tightened and she winced _'Pain is nothing, pain is nothing at all. For pain is never permanent, you forget pain, but you never forget heartbreak. Oh my Dragon why couldn't things be different?"_

"Jane... Tell me where she is."

"Why?" She spat. "So you and you master can kill her? I think not." She fought the urge to moan as his lips brushed her neck and he pressed his body closer to her. She cursed her body for being so in tune to his own, for being his complete other half...

"Mi Mariposa. You know I wouldn't do that. That baby is a part of you and I..." He paused there and nibbled her ear bringing their bodies even closer. She could feel his arousal press into her, and she knew it was from treating her so roughly. "Jane, I could never hurt you...I love you." He turned her to face him and pressed his lips forcefully to hers waiting for her to respond. She didn't. He pulled away from the kiss and pressed his forehead in the crook of her neck. "Jane. Mi mariposa. My Butterfly. My Wife." Jane could feel the tears flowing down his cheek and down her chest. "Jane where is she? Where is our daughter?"

"I can not tell you Alex. I can not tell you." I_ must be strong. I must be strong. for if I'm not, my daughter will surely die, and that can not happen. I will not allow that to happen._ "I can not tell you Alex, because i do not remember." And with these words she collapsed in her mate's arms. She had not received proper potions to restore her heath after she gave birth to her daughter, and the obliviate charm had taken the rest of the energy she had.

Alex caught her with ease and kissed her softly on the lips before he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the House. But before he disaparated, one thought ran through his mind.

_'What will happen to us now?'_


	2. I think I can manage

Hermione tossed and turned on her bed, to lost in her own personal hell to quiet her thoughts and sleep. Screaming into her matress she shoved the pillow around her ears trying to block out the memories replaying in her mind. Peaking at her alarm clock she cursed time for going so slow.

'Why can i never go to sleep?'

It was a stupid question, she knew that. Every time she fell asleep, nightmares of her memories enveloped her. Her 'parents' dying, Death Eaters torturing her, touching her, the night Dumbledore 'death', the battle of Hogwarts... She knew now that Dumbledore didn't die, but the memory of him falling from the tower, Snape snarling in the moonlight, his wand tip still tinged with green, sent sudders down her spine. Her dreams making her relive the death eaters torturing her parents to near insanity, then killing them; her father first, then her mother .

Hermione boxed up her thought and shoved them away to reflect on later. She glanced on the other side of the bed and smiled at the long read mane of the girl sleeping in the bed next to hers. Ginny, how I wish to be you, in love and knowing little pain. Harry had asked Ginny back out after a few tongue lashings about making her own choices and threats of Bat boogey hexes. It was well known throughout the house, with the exception of Ginny herself of course, that Harry was going to ask her to marry him on Valentine s Day. Hermione knew it was only a matter of weeks until the sleeping girl found out though.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes focused on trying to sleep.. Let us try the muggle way. breathe in . and out .in .andout .in ..andout After five minutes of breathing exercises, Hermione groaned and reached over to open the dresser drawer. She pulled the stopper out of the purple bottle and took a gulp. She felt the bitter liquid run down her throat and into her belly. Grimicing she put the stopper back into the bottle and put the bottle next to the others and closed the drawer. In a matter of moments, her eyes were closed and her breath was deep and even. She had fallen into a deep dreamless sleep.

Hermione! Hermione! She heard the voice whispering to someone else in the room, but she made no motion to show that she was indeed awake. Bloody hell! She took that damned potion again!

Language Ronald she scolded mentally.

"Ron . Calm down mate. Can you blame her? She has been through a lot.

Harry, she smirked to herself. Always the savior.

How do you know? Bloody hell she hasn t talked to anyone since she got here.

That s not true Ron, Ginny sighed. She talked to me the first day

Then what Gin? That s right, nothing, nada, zilch! Ginny she s been here for two months already!

Before Ginny or Harry could say anything to the now red-faced Ron, Hermione sat upright into bed, her gaze set on one a wave of her hand Ron was levitated out the door screaming.

Hermione! Hermione talk to me!

With another wave of her hand he landed on his arse and the door slammed was so fast he barely had enough time to pull his legs out of the way. Ginny rolled her eyes.

Honestly, Hermione. I know you like to practice wordless and wandless magic. But BOTH and on Ron?!

He had it coming Gin.

Harry stopped laughing at this and starred up at Hermione with his mouth agape. Hermione got up and closed his mouth.

But Ron was right in a way. I have been quiet for long enough. Is Dumbledore here? I need to speak with him" She stated primly, her voice scratchy from disuse, and started digging through her trunk looking for things to wear. After getting no response her dark gaze landed on the couple sharing a look of questioning.

"Look, I need... I need to discuss what happened and I need to start my life again. Unfortunatly Dumbledore is the only one who can help me with either of those things. So will you please take me to him?

"There is only one problem with that Hermione...." Ginny shared an uncomforatble glance with Harry before looking back at the dark haired beauty. "Mum is downstairs and the only way your getting out of this house is if you can convince her your not going to go cattionic again."

Hermione laughed loudly for the first time in give months and grinned.  
"Somehow Ginny, I think i can handle that." 


End file.
